bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendigos
Wendigos are fictional creatures/spirits from Algonquian folklore. They appeared as the primary antagonist in the game "Until Dawn". Description Wendigos have a lanky skeletal appearance with long arms and legs. Their spines appear to be disfigured, giving them a hunchback-like appearance. Their eyes are grey and look as if they are blind. They also posses long sharp teeth used in killing prey. While transforming from human to Wendigo the body grows and lengthens, which causes the skin to stretch. The Wendigo's skin is extremely durable and is able to withstand most weapons, thus working like a coat of armour. However, fire will burn their outer layer of skin, causing immense pain and making them vulnerable to other physical threats. Some ways to kill a Wendigo are setting them on fire, blowing them up with explosives or decapitation. During transformation Wendigos loose their sexual organs and most body hair, with the possible exception of facial hair. It is interesting to note that certain changes of the skin such as tattoos and scars will remain visible after the transformation. Abilities Wendigos are incredibly fast and agile, which can be seen by them climbing up walls and making small jumps from and to different spots in the blink of an eye. As mentioned above their skin is extremely tough and fully impenetrable by bullet, though blows from a shotgun can temporarily stop it. Despite their fragile appearance they are incredibly strong and are able to crush a human skull with their bear hands. While they appear like mutated dead humans, they are not zombies. Their bite does not turn humans into Wendigos. When hunting Wendigos often stalk their victims for several hours, preferably alone and not in packs. Their visions seems to be mainly based on movement, which makes it possible to avoid them by standing still. They communicate by screeching and are able to mimic the voices of people they've heard. Wendigos seem to favour sadistic killing methods, which indicates superior intelligence to regular animals. It is possible that they don't loose all humanity upon transforming. This is supported by the fact that Hannah never fatally injures Mike despite having several opportunities to do so. She also spares Josh in the scenario that he recognises her. Additionally the miner Wendigos don't attack each other, but do fight with Hannah. Origin Wendigos in Until Dawn are spirits. After Blackwood Mountain was mined for minerals the spirits were freed and started to roam the mountain. Due to a tragic accident the mines collapsed, leaving some of the miners trapped. In order to survive they started cannibalizing each other. This caused the miners to be taken over by the spirit of the Wendigos. The survivors, dubbed "The Miracle Men", were cared for in the sanatorium on Blackwood Mountain. During their recovery the started to physically change, which woke the interest of the staff, who decided to study them. The miners eventually turned violent, killed a few members of the staff, escaped and were never heard from again. The Case Study Dossier shows that the transformation begins after an incubation period of at least 4 days, possibly longer. After the first visible signs the transformation continues much faster from 4 to 12 days. Appearance The Wendigos are the primary antagonists of the game Until Dawn. While their presence is hinted at and indirectly shown in the early chapters, they are first fully seen in Chapter 8. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures